happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flipped of Scarf
Flipped of Scarf is the sixteenth episode of the first season of FTF Tree Friends. This is the first themed episode of the series. It was released on October 23, 2013. Plot A day of spring, the sun shines. Scarfy leaves him with a scarf. Scarfy has hay fever? No, it is just all the time cold. It will be sitting on a bench. Kendall and Phibie have appeared, Scarfy try to integrate with it. But the girls take it for a fool. Scarfy goes, sad. Later, Scarfy enters the pharmacy of Lumpy, and it ask it to him if he does not have a drug that arreterai to make sick. Lumpy gives the drug including Scarfy need. While Scarfy drinks the medicine, Lumpy accidentally flips a chemical on Scarfy. It is both happy and both furious. Scarfy removes his scarf, and realizes that the medicine works well! He goes to the park. Kendall and Phibie see Scarfy and she approach of him, indeed, Scarfy is everything beautiful, black hair and a tie. Suddenly, Scarfy enters one side psychopath, very similar to that of Flippy. Scarfy as by hit Kendall in the face, his fist through the head of Kendall. Phibie fled out of fear, but his legs are cut in two by a knife. She tries to fly away, but his arms are cut off also. Scarfy eventually cut Phibie in half. Scarfy enters the pharmacy of Lumpy. Scarfy takes Lumpy by left antler and the tire to have it completely, Lumpy screams. Lumpy ends up being beheaded by Scarfy with its antlers. TV turns on and unveils Tarsy, on the chain of information, alerting the presence of Scarfy. At this time, Scarfy landed in TV, and Tarsy fled. Scarfy is thrown on the screen and the TV crackles. We see Feary, walking down the street. Scarfy appears, is preparing to make Feary, his next victim. It flows on Feary Feary realizes jumps from fear, and released a fart on Scarfy, before it does kill. Scarfy begins to suffocate the fart of Feary. He goes on the road, and ends up getting crushed by the Flippy's truck. Flippy look on what it to crushed, he sees the corpse of Scarfy and loose a noise of disgust. Scarfy's scarf landed on the head of Feary. It takes the light of fate is projected upon him, revealing the chance to become a vigilante. But no, it puts the scarf around her neck, hoping that this will give him a little more value. He left the scene, with an air craft. Moral A kitchen without a knife is not a kitchen. Deaths #Kendall is smashed to death in the face by Scarfy. #Phibie is cut in half by Scarfy. #Lumpy is decapited by Scarfy. #Scarfy is run over by Flippy's truck. Injuries #Phibie have legs and arms cut off. #Lumpy's antlers are violently pull out by Scarfy. Trivia #Truffles is seen crossing in the city. #Lumpy's injury is similar to Kendall's death in This Odd Thought on the Antlers. #This episode was originally named A Life Without Snot, but he was changed for obvious reasons. #Strangely, Flippy don't flip-out when he sees Scarfy's corpse. Category:FTF Tree Friends Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes